Bartender
by seiko shadesssan
Summary: Yamimash just shows up at Markiplier's bar. They talk a bit, Yami gets drunk, he goes home with Markiplier. (Also, italics are my thoughts!)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello fellow followers! I decided to write this with input of the writer themselves, because I thought it would be amusing to the reader. So, anything in Italics are my thoughts. Just so you don't get confused. I hope you enjoy this new style of writing! I'm definitely look forward to it._

_Now let's get to it. Mark was a bartender right? I just had to set them up at a nightclub with a bar… We'll see where this takes them both eh?_

Mark stood behind the bar glaring hard at anyone who dared walked over. He was exhausted. He would so rather be home, laying around and playing some carefree game like Happy Wheels. But of course, the bar was his tonight. He shook his head and pulled himself out of his thoughts as he scanned his surroundings.

Loud house music throbbed on the dance floor, the dancers moving wildly, some in synch, and some out. Some just forgot about the dancing and reclined to make out on a couch or a corner. Mark sighed. He kind of wished he was able to do that with someone. But somehow, being the famous Youtuber he was, he was still single. Slowly the music started fading, and another song began playing.

"Switchblade." Mark exclaimed, surprised. Well, surprised that someone else said it at the same time. He turned his head sharply to find who jinxed him. He froze and his eyes widened.

"Yami?!"

"Mark…?"

Mark blinked and pointed at him.

_That was honestly what I think Mark would do if Yami just kind of showed up…_

"Wait a moment. Why are you here out of all places?! You weren't even planning to come to America the last time I checked!" he said shrilly.

"I… I uh… Well…" Aaron stuttered.

"I didn't really have a certain reason to come…"

_Yeah right, we all know why you came Yami…._

"So you just say, "Oh, I want to go to America for no reason." 'Cos there are definitely no great reasons to come here in the first place Yami…"

_Yeah! 'Murika!_

"Mark…" Yami sighed loudly as he scrubbed an eye tiredly.

"And I don't think it was a coincidence that you just showed up HERE. Where I WORK." Mark said accusingly. He suddenly realized how he was talking to the poor Brit.

"Oh God Aaron. I just realized what I just said…" Mark apologized while chuckling slightly.

"It's quite alright Mark."

"No, that was inappropriate of me…"

_I really wish…_

"It's okay Mark, just give me something to drink." Aaron said smiling a bit at Mark's flustered response. Mark sighed heavily and turned away from him to get the necessary things that he needed for his drink mixing. Once he finished, he handed it reluctantly to Aaron who was staring at the sea of moving bodies out on the dance floor.

"I love how the DJ is playing "Electronic Super Joy" music." He said as he took the iced alcoholic drink from Mark's hands. The bartender leaned on the counter on his elbows next to Aaron and smiled.

"That DJ up there is my friend." He said, pointing towards said DJ.

"She's good looking! What happened? Did she turn you down?"

"Yami… she's not interested in men right now. She had an incident with one while she was away on a business trip. She's having her fun with the females now." Mark laughed.

"Oh. That's awkward. Did she tell you she was gay?"

"She's not gay Aaron. She swings both ways."

_Damn right I do._

"Oh. So you didn't bother."

"Basically. She's a real cool chick though. Maybe your type even. Good lookin'. She's a wild 'un. She's a hardcore gamer though."

_Hey look, I try. I use a ps3. Add me "Seiko-Shadessan". _

"That's cool!" Yami said, a note of appraisal in his voice.

"You guys should go do something together!" Mark said slapping Yami's back none too roughly.

"Nah." Aaron said quietly, face reddening.

"I'm already interested in someone…"

_Ooh really? Wonder who…_

"Oh really? Who?!"

_Looks like someone else is wondering too!_

"Uh… I don't want to talk about it…" Aaron said.

"C'mon." Mark sneered and pushed him. Aaron swigged his drink and grimaced.

"What is this?!"

"A Kiss on the Lips." Mark said innocently.

"Wha-?" Yami said, flustered and blushing.

"What what? It's the name of the drink…"

_Sure it is Mark, suuuuure it is._

"Anyways," Aaron began setting the drink down.

"Want to go dance?" he asked hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Now you're probably sitting there going, "What is she doing to the story?" Oh you'll see my friends, you'll see._

Mark blinked. Almost laughed.

"Yami…"

"C'mon Mark. You've got to have fun for once."

"I have fun every day though!"

"I mean besides from sitting at a desk all day and recording videos for your crazy fans!" Aaron said while slapping Mark lightly on the shoulder. The older man chuckled slightly as he shifted onto his other elbow. Aaron looked at him expectantly.

"I'll go if you drink Yami." He said smiling widely.

"Maw'k!" the Youtuber exclaimed shocked.

"That's a terrible idea! I get…"

"Ah ah ah Yami! I'll go if you get drunk!" Mark laughed loudly while swigging a drink of his own that he made absent mindedly before.

"Mark, you don't want to see me drunk." Yami replied scowling angrily.

"What if I do?" Mark snorted while shoving Aaron to the dance floor with a new drink.

"Now what's this you're giving me?!" Yami growled.

"Foreplay on Neutral Ground." Mark leered and disappeared into the moving crowd leaving Yami to gape dumbly after him.

_How's everyone holding up? Do you like the style? I bet you're wondering what's going to happen next. I'm not very good at describing dance scenes with guys. I'm very good with girls though. But anyways, consider this a page break._

Yami.

Was.

Drunk.

As.

Fuck.

_If you catch my meaning. Heheh. *__winks with twinkling sound_

He stumbled to the bar muttering something about the music and how amazing it was. Mark was back at the bar tending to his station while being slightly drunk. He thought that he shouldn't have done that.

"Maaaaaaaw'k…" Yami groaned loudly as he fell against the bar. Mark blinked.

"Yami?" he asked cautiously.

"Maaaark. I'm TOTALLY… drunk." Aaron smiled idiotically, a glazed look plastered on his face.

"Gimme something real strong." He slurred.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Yami." Mark laughed.

"What? I think it's bloody brilliant." He responded giggling. Mark just ignored him while chuckling him and he returned to polishing glasses.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaw'k."

That did it. Mark blinked and heat spread south. What the fuck? Did Yami just groan? His hands busied themselves again after a moment of hesitation. What the hell, he wasn't… you know… into Yami… was he?

_Please… Tell me I'm not the only one that giggled when I realized that it coulda been "in Yami" instead of "into." _

Mark glanced back at the drunk Youtuber.

"Yami."

"Gimme a drink."

"Aaron…"

"Maw'k, you heard me. Wanna drink…" Yami slurred heavily in his british accent. Mark smiled slightly.

"Fine, one more, then we're taking you to my place okay? Don't want you passing out here."

"M'kay." Yami said.

"What's this one?"

"That drink?"

"Yeah."

"It has a vulgar name to it. Not sure if I wanna tell you."

"Wuzzit."

"A "Fucked on the floor"." Mark replied, trying to keep it cool. Yami almost downed it completely in one swallow while blushing madly. Suddenly, he lurched forward and grabbed Mark's t-shirt.

"Come with me…" he growled. Mark was dragged away from his station, extremely confused and didn't bother to fight the drunk.

_What's gonna happen?! So, probably most of you like Mark topping right? Well, let's have some drunk Yami in charge for a moment. Don't worry, he's not topping._

Mark's back smacked against the wall of the backroom. Hands clawed at his clothed chest and he growled as Yami drunkenly laughed.

"Yami, what are we doing?"

" , you've been driving me crazy all night. Now I have an excuse to do these naughty things to you." He said pushing up against him and grinning idiotically.

"I'm not complaining," Mark said, trying to fix his glasses (which were askew) and grabbed Yami's waist.

"But I'd rather continue this at my house…" he growled as Yami started nibbling his ear lobe. He roughly grabbed Aaron's waist and pushed him back.

"Please Aaron." He panted. The Youtuber looked skeptical.

"Fiiiiine…" Yami growled. Mark grabbed him by the wrist and they barely made it out the door without touching each other, much less the car.

_What's gonna happen next?! I'm enjoying this way too much. _


	3. Chapter 3

_It's been awhile. I'm really sorry. I'm planning to submit a crap ton of stuff all at once. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this, and thankyou so much for the kind reviews!_

Mark was having a hard enough time not pressing the gas pedal to speed the drunken Yami home. Or to his house let's say. Yami sat, slouched in the passenger seat smiling like an idiot.

"Damn Mark." he said, touching his lips.

"You're a great kisser." he finished as he sent him a sidelong glance.

"Thanks." Mark said, eyes straining to stay on the road. His hands ached to let go of the wheel and ravage the other. He felt the heat between them. No lie. Finally, a few minutes later of tense silence, they pulled into the drive way. Yami let out a growl.

"Fuck." he said as he unbuckled his seat belt and clumsily reached over and grabbed the Youtubers face in his hands, his mouth descending on his forcefully. Mark sat in shock for a moment. Was the Brit into this? This... car sex?

_Apparently so my dear friend._

Mark almost laughed. He scrambled for the seat recliner and yanked it backwards. Yami immediately climbed on top of him, straddling the other's waist, moaning. Hands grappled at each other's clothing. Suddenly, Yami yanked back. Mark looked up, straightening his glasses.

"What is it..."

"Damn... I just got a killer headache." Yami said, his hand drifting up to his forhead.

"I got some asprin in the house..." Mark commented, touching the other's waist.

"That would be great." said the Brit. Mark reached over and opened the door. Yami staggered out and Mark crawled out after him grabbing him before he fell. Aaron looked up at him smiling a bit.

_Ya know, I wanted to make some of this lovey dovey cos so many fanfics I've read are just like, sex talk later. My bad. I just want to change things around a bit. Ya know?_

Yami sat on Mark's couch in the living room, cradling a cup of... how stereotypical... cup of tea. Mark rustled around in the kitchen, trying to let the Brit have a moment alone.

Yami sighed. The headache got to him. He only had had a few drinks, so the drunkeness wasn't SO bad. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. How was he supposed to tell Mark why he really came? His thoughts were foggy. Might as well just tell him now 'cos he's so bloody drunk that Mark'll think that he just... confessed cause he was... well, drunk. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He felt the couch dip to his right.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami didn't turn to face the other. He felt a hand reach up and caress his hair. He purred quietly and leaned into the touch. The hand was warm. He was extremely tired. He turned to look at Mark who sat next to him, an expression of concern on his face.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Hah, like shit. Burnt out more." Yami sighed. He set the cup down on the coffee table. Mark pulled his hand away. Yami growled at the loss of contact. He got up on his hands and knees on the couch and crawled towards the older man. Mark blinked.

"Yami..."

"Shut up..." Aaron breathed, blushing, a hitch in his voice. He settled himself on top of the other.

"Mark..." he moaned as he his hands ran over the other's chest. The American gasped slightly and sat up holding Yami who was now straddling his crotch.

"God damnit Mark, I came here 'cos I wanted to see you..." Aaron moaned as the other mouthed his neck. Hands drifted up his shirt and touched his back lovingly.

"Hhaa..." Yami growled as his hands gripped Mark's shoulders.

"I'm glad you did Yami. I... I kinda... Well, to put it lightly, I kinda think I love you." Mark said quietly. Yami froze. Mark pulled away, afraid that he had gone too far.

"Mark..."

Mark began to stand up, but was suddenly pinned down by the Youtuber.

"Don't..." Yami began, voice soft. Mark looked up at him. Yami blushed as his eyes darted away.

"I... Well, I think I do too Mark." he admitted. Now it was Mark's turn to freeze. He looked up, startled. Aaron leaned down and kissed him. Not hard like he did when they were at the club. There was something... different. Mark didn't respond for a second. He felt like Yamimash was desperate for the other. He pulled him down so they could be closer. If that was possible. Tongue and tongue fought a feverish battle as their hands roamed each other's body relentlessly. Yami moaned as a hand slid down his chest down to his pants. Mark undid them in a hurry and Yami busied with pulling off his shirt.

"Fuck... M'awk..." Yami growled lowly as a hand started stroking him firmly. Mark hissed as Yami's hand slid down his pants and palmed him roughly.

"Fuck... I admit I've been waiting for this..." Mark growled as Aaron stroked him.

"I've been wanting to do this for forever..." Yami replied moaning. Mark finally managed to get Yami's pants off. He hissed as he felt skin on skin.

"Mark... You know what to do..." Aaron said quietly as he positioned himself correctly above the other. He lowered himself. Pleasure burst through both men, causing them to release sounds of pure pleasure. Mark was completely sheathed inside his lover.

"My... God..." Yami groaned, feeling thousands of sensations at once.

"Fuck... Aaron..." Mark growled grabbing hold of the other's waist.

"Move." he said simply. My god did Aaron move. they didn't even bother to quiet themselves anymore. Yami rode him smoothly and hard, moaning like a wanton whore. Both were close to going over the edge.

"Look at me." Mark gasped. Yami locked eyes with him, pure bliss showing in those warm brown orbs. Mark reached up at kissed him hard.

"My god Aaron, I love you." He said around the other's mouth. His hand reached down and started pumping Yami's member.

"Aahn... Mark, I'm gonna come..." He moaned. The pleasure of having Mark inside him doubled as his own dick was being stroked lovingly. His arms wrapped around the older man's neck securely.

"I love you Mark..." he whimpered. That threw them both over the edge. Loud moans erupted from both of their mouths as they came violently. They collapsed. Yami lay on top of the Youtuber's chest, both men panting.

_I think that they're tired guys. Let 'em have a break._ _Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D_


End file.
